


Steps to Our New Life

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “Ready for our new life, Ani?” Obi asks, his hand locked with Anakin’s.“With you, I’m ready for anything.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Steps to Our New Life

**Author's Note:**

> OBIKINNNNNNN MORE MORE MOREEE
> 
> anakin and obi say fuck the council and leave to be gay. thats it. thats the story

After a long, and exhausting day training at the Jedi temple, Anakin collapses into bed with a sigh, as he muffled to himself about the tiring day. Obi-Wan told him to go ahead early, freshen up, and that he’d be back soon. Not even a goodbye kiss...They couldn’t risk anything anyway so it was understandable. The thought of being separated from Obi-Wan...No, he wouldn’t think of it. 

Instead he decided to drown the thought in a hot shower, after all, Obi-Wan did say to freshen up, so what could he do, but follow his Master’s Orders? Anakin chuckled, grabbing a towel, and nightclothes, as he headed to the fresher. The two shared a room in the temple. It was more of a miniature apartment. It had a nice kitchen, a quaint little living room, but best of all, they had a beautiful window, that the sunlight flooded through in the early mornings. Sometimes, the two would wake up at the crack of dawn, to sit in front of the windows, with the blanket still draped over them both, and the scent of Obi-Wan’s favorite tea wafting through the air. 

Right, the fresher, he was in desperate need of a shower. Once Anakin got undressed, he stepped into the shower, and let the warm water wash away his stress. Soon steam was filling the room, and Anakin found himself at peace. The water soothed his mind, and made him a bit drowsy, he was growing more sleepy with each wash to his body. He vaguely wondered where Obi-Wan was, it was habit for him to be here by now. Anakin was tempted to say ‘home by now,’ because really-this has become a home for them. The place where there are no watching eyes, or demanding council members, or his young padawan Ashoka, who knew more than she led on. There was no one but Ani, and Obi. Simple as that. They were just two men, in love. Not Jedi in a forbidden love, not Generals in a war. They were just Ani, and Obi. 

Anakin longed for this domestic love more often. It was difficult to be alone together when there was a war to fight, it hurt them both that they were unable to openly love, but attachment in the Jedi Order is forbidden. Anakin will never forget the quick and hasty goodbye kisses before battle, or the secret hand-holding in empty halls, or the loving looks Obi-Wan would shoot him in long and boring council meetings. 

Maybe one day he and Obi-Wan could live a peaceful life together, far away from the war, and the restriction of the Jedi order…

Once Anakin was done with his shower and clothed, he decided to make tea for when his lover got home. He headed into the kitchen, grabbed the small teapot, filled it with water, and put it on the little stove.

How ever did Anakin start developing feelings for Obi-Wan anyhow? He laughs to himself at the distinct memory of his realization of his feelings. It was his first council meeting, he was around sixteen. He was seated next to his Master, and that’s when it happened. The sun shone so perfectly on Obi-Wan’s face, his gorgeous royal blue eyes were soft but sure, his voice rang clear in the room. And that’s the moment he knew his feelings for his Master were more than

just platonic. He was so unsure of his own feelings, and none the less liking a  _ man  _ who was his  _ Master!  _ He reassured himself that these were just his teenage feelings, so he pushed them aside. 

That was until his knighthood. When he was no longer a padawan, much less, Obi-Wan’s padawan. The night he confessed his love. It was early morning, in front of the windows. The two were exhausted from a long month of war, as soon as they got home, they each went to the fresher, and popped themselves in front of the window. Sleep, unfortunately, wouldn’t grace them, so what else to do but watch the sunrise. 

Anakin had watched the sunrise, but from Obi-Wan’s face, as the sun graced his gorgeous features. Anakin felt such warmth and happiness from his soul, he felt it in the force, he felt all these sweet and wonderful feelings that were built up after years and years-and in their bond,  _ Anakin felt it _ . 

Obi-Wan looked to him and smiled warmly, their eyes locking in an instant. Obi-Wan was the first to make a move, pressing his lips against Anakin’s. They kissed all day, never letting go of each other. 

The distant memories made Anakin’s chest tighten with love, and longing. How he wished for that love to be accepted, that they didn’t have to hide behind doors, or sneak around like little teenagers-they were two, grown men in love. They were both feared and fearsome Jei warriors. They shouldn’t have to sneak about like this, but attachment was forbidden, and they both knew that. 

Anakin grabbed two mugs out of the little cabinet and poured the hot water inside. Then, he grabbed the tea leaves for each of their cups, for his Obi-Wan, green tea. For himself, some sort of fruity blend that he just couldn’t remember the name of. As the tea leaves swirled around in the mugs, Anakin left them on the small table next to the couch, in favor of sitting by the window. The Jedi sat himself just inches from the glass, watching as the trillions of stars shone above him. 

He and Obi-Wan had shared many beautiful moments. So many fragments of time, where nothing else mattered, where the galaxy stopped, and all that there was, was their love. Sometimes it was mere minutes in the day, where they would lock gazes, and smile, their bond overflowing with joy, and love. Other times it was passionate, and intimate nights, where their kisses were fierce, their movements planned, and slow, and  _ loving.  _ Or early in the morning, where they would just enjoy being in each other’s embrace. There was so much to love about Obi-Wan, the list was almost neverending. What was not to love about him? His stubborn nature, and his rather stern and rule-following ways, were just some of his key characteristics. But underneath that, and his serious ways, and attitude, was a heart of pure gold, and the softness of the finest silk. Obi-Wan was so sweet, and so attentive, that Anakin couldn’t help but melt. 

Everything about Obi-Wan was perfect, and Anakin couldn’t be more in love. He would give up being a Jedi in a heartbeat if he couldn’t have Obi-Wan, that man was his world. If he couldn’t have Obi-Wan, the Jedi couldn’t have Anakin, simple as that. Wherever Obi-Wan would be, Anakin would never be too far behind him. 

So why was he even still a Jedi? He wanted to live his life out peacefully, and happily with Obi-Wan, where they could just be happy. Anakin knows the war affects them both, the war wearing on Obi-Wan more every day, and Anakin’s constant nightmares, about losing his lover to the war. This wasn’t the path he wanted. Sure it was what he wanted when he was a boy, but not now. Not now having this precious gift, this perfect man that completed his life, that completed his soul, his entire  _ being.  _

A sudden warmth flooded his mind, and the world around him, he felt Obi-Wan’s lips against his temple. That sly man, putting up his shields to leave his presence undetected. Anakin sighed under the touch. 

“Welcome back dear.” Anakin smiles, turning his head to see the man he loved most in this entire galaxy. His heart still fluttered when he saw his gorgeous face. 

“Thank you sweet one.” Obi-Wan murmured quietly, crouching on his knees to get a better look at his lover. He smiled, as he leaned forward to kiss Anakin softly. In the distance, Anakin could hear the rain outside, as he smiled into the kiss. “What’s got you so happy, hm?” Obi-Wan chuckled, going to get up from their spot, but quickly being stopped by Anakin. 

“Stay, this is important,” Anakin whispered, his grip on his lover’s wrist not budging an inch. “Please.”

Sensing the urgency in their bond, Obi-Wan sat down on Anakin’s right. “So what is it Anakin?” He asked patiently, wrapping his arm around his lover’s waist. 

Anakin took a moment to gaze into Obi-Wan’s eyes. There was a man who looked at Anakin like he was the center of the galaxy like he was the only thing that mattered, like there was no one else, but him. Those sparkling sapphire eyes, that knew his soul in and out, that looked at Anakin like he was perfect. Anakin smiled, as he kissed Obi-Wan once more. 

“I want to leave the Jedi Order,” Anakin said, wanting to sound confident, but their force bond gave it away. 

Obi-Wan’s gaze didn’t falter, he just stared at Anakin’s face for a moment. Anakin was afraid he had messed up or said something out of line, but was surprised when Obi-Wan’s lips met his own, in a passionate, and sweet kiss, almost like the kiss was answering his statement. 

Once Obi-Wan pulled away, Anakin was a bit star-struck from the oh so sudden kiss, which made Obi-Wan laugh. “Anakin, I have to tell you something. From the moment we first kissed, I wanted to get away from this war. I want to give it all up for you. I know it’s wrong of me to want such things, but this love, you, it’s what I want more than anything Anakin, I want to give it all up for you.” He declared, holding Anakin’s hand close to his heart. 

Anakin was speechless at the beautiful and heartfelt declaration. Here was a man who was dedicated to the Jedi Order all his life, telling him that he would give up everything he’s known-for him. Anakin brings his hand to brush a strand of Obi-Wan’s soft chestnut hair away from his face and smiles.

“So let’s go. I don’t want to be a Jedi, I want you. That’s what I want. I don’t care where we go, I only need you, and I’ll be happy.” 

“Ok, let’s go.” 

Now, as much as they wanted to storm right up to the Jedi Council, they couldn’t they  _ first  _ had to figure out where they were going to live. Luckily, there were gorgeous and comfortable homes on Bespin, so, they bought a house on Bespin. It was a bit difficult to do so between the war, but they managed. They had a lovely home waiting for them, now all they had to do was leave. 

The last step for their plan would prove to be a difficult one. Going to the council to tell them that they were leaving because they were in love in the middle of a war was not ideal. But honestly, when would this war stop? When would it end? They couldn’t do this all their lives. Obi-Wan wanted to spend his days with Anakin, wherever they would end up together. Not trapped, in this everlasting war where they couldn’t freely and openly love. Their attachment had grown too strong, after all these years. And Anakin’s poor padawan, he didn’t want to leave her, she was practically a daughter-but it was either the Jedi or Obi-Wan. The answer was quite obvious. 

The day of the council meeting arrived, and Anakin was nervous beyond belief. While Obi-Wan was much happier, and a bit excited, and though Anakin was anxious, he couldn’t deny that an excited Obi-Wan was the single-handed cutest thing in the galaxy. 

“Relax darling, it’s all right. We’re finally going to be happy.” Obi-Wan smiled, hugging Anakin tightly against his body. 

“We’re finally going to be free. Happy. Have a home together. A life together.” Anakin breathed happily, kissing the side of Obi-Wan’s face happily, as he breathed in the scent of his lover. The soft scent of something sweet, but musky hit him. It was wonderful, and Anakin loved it-loved Obi-Wan. Loved that they were finally leaving. 

“Are you ready, my sweet one?” Obi-Wan asked, holding Anakin’s hands in his own. 

Anakin inhaled slowly. They were leaving the Jedi Order. What they had worked so hard for their entire lives, they were leaving behind in favor of spending the rest of their lives with each other. He exhaled.  _ Sounded perfect.  _ “I’m ready to live my life with you.” He whispered, bringing his lover in for one last kiss. 

They walk out of their quarters with a newfound happiness, they were both glowing, and everyone could tell from their happy smiles, and Anakin’s laughter, and Obi-Wan’s sly comments as they walked by. The temple knew of Anakin and Obi-Wan’s ‘friendship’ and how they were never seen apart. But this was different. This was their true love, on display, and everyone in the temple could feel it, and they made sure of it. This would be the last time in the temple. In their free time, they had packed everything up from their quarters and quietly moved it to their home.  _ Their home.  _

They both had never felt this lightness before. For they were both free, even if they haven’t left. Because really, what were they going to do? Ban them? They were already on their way to leaving, so why not let everyone know now? He and Obi-Wan were in  _ love  _ and they weren’t going to be Jedi anymore. They were done with the neverending war. Their lives are short, and so many years had already been spent on this war. Now it was time for them to be happy. 

The two stood outside the council room doors, where the council would be waiting for them. Anakin’s anxiety came back in an instant, while Obi-Wan was calm as ever, but this calmness contained happiness in the mix. 

“My love, do not fret, it’s alright. They can’t do anything, we are leaving to be happy.” Obi-Wan smiled, kissing Anakin’s forehead. 

“You’re right. We’re going to be happy. I know we’re making the right decision here. This is what I want. You’re what I want.” Anakin smiles back, leaning into Obi-Wan’s soft touch. 

Running footsteps can be heard, and there in front of them, stood Ashoka, with a smile on her face. “So it’s true?” She panted, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

“What’s true Snips?” Anakin asked, pretending to act clueless.

“You and Master Kenobi are…” She smiles and runs to hug her Master. “I’m so happy for you two. Did the council call you here because of it?” 

“No dear, we called a meeting with the council.” Obi-Wan says softly, petting her head gently. 

“Snips...I’ve got something to tell you, and I don’t think you’re gonna like it.” Anakin sighs, pushing Ashoka away to look at her face. “We’re leaving the Jedi Order.” 

Ashoka nods sadly, her whole attitude changing in an instant. “I figured, I could feel it through our bond, but I’m really happy for you. I’ll make sure to visit you two, just make sure you two don’t forgets about me, ok?” She smiles. 

“Of course not Snips, we’d never forget you, you’re going to be a phenomenal Jedi, and I’m sorry I couldn’t be the Master you needed me to be.” 

“Master, it’s alright, you’re happy now. You were never happy as a Jedi. I know you were happy training with me, and teaching me, but now you and Master Kenobi can be truly happy.” Ashoka beams, hugging them both for the final time. 

“Thank you Ashoka.” Obi-Wan says happily, hugging her back tightly. 

“We’re gonna miss you Snips, come and visit ASAP. I’ll give you the coordinates ok?” Anakin says, squeezing Ashoka tightly. 

“Good, I’ll see you then. Good luck Masters.” She says, parting from the hug, and watching them go into the room. 

  
  


Anakin and Obi-Wan walk into the room of gazing eyes, and try to relax themselves and ready what they planned to say. 

“General Kenobi, General Skywalker, why have you called this meeting today?” Mace Windu asks, looking less than pleased with them. 

“Bad news it is, the truth they come to speak.” Master Yoda says shaking his head and sighing. 

Obi-Wan takes a breath. “General Skywalker and I are leaving the Jedi Order.” He announces. “We have formed a deep attachment, therefore, we cannot be Jedi any longer, and we resign.” 

“A deep attachment?” Plo Kloon asks skeptically.

“A relationship.” Skywalker cuts in, clutching Obi-Wan’s hand for support. “Therefore we are leaving the Jedi Order.” 

The council murmurs amongst themselves for a brief period of time. In that time Anakin has the chance to talk through their bond. 

_ “Force Obi did I just say that? Tell me I didn’t oh my stars-“  _

_ “Relax Ani.”  _ He chuckles, his thumb rubbing gently against his lover’s hand.  _ “It’s ok, they cannot do anything to us.” _

_ “Obi I love you. Like, a lot a lot, I love you so much.”  _ Anakin says through the bond.

_ “And I love you my darling, but please, remain calm alright? We’re alright.”  _ Obi-Wan reassures as the council faces them again. 

  
  


“Keep you here we cannot, wish to go you do.” Master Yoda admits to them. “Free to go you are, for your service thank you both.” 

And just like that, they’re free. Anakin smiles, and does what he’s wanted to do for so long. He takes Obi-Wan by the hand, and grabs him and kisses him in front of the council. A dream of his really. A lot of Anakin’s dreams are coming true lately…

“Anakin, behave, let’s go.” Obi-Wan chides, trying to sound stern, but laughter was bubbling from his lips. 

“Alright, alright, but you  _ know  _ how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He says proudly. “My boyfriend is Obi-Wan fucking Kenobi and I’m proud of it!” He shouts to the council before running out of the room dragging Obi-Wan along with him. 

“Master Yoda,  _ why  _ would you let them go?!” Mace shouts furiously. 

“Inseparable they are, if one were to be hurt, a disaster it would be.” 

Shaak Ti grins. “They are in love Master Windu, I’m sure you could see that. Nothing will stop those two from loving eachother. If one were to fall ill, or become injured, or die, the other would surely turn to the dark side. It is best to just let them go.” She sighs. 

“Happy they will be, in love they are.” Master Yoda nods, as the council dismisses…

“Anakin I  _ cannot  _ believe you kissed me in front of the council.” Obi-Wan groans, as they exit the temple. 

“Well, believe it. I-“ Anakin’s words die in his throat, as the sun shines perfectly over the temple. 

The two wordlessly walk to the steps of the Jedi temple. Anakin turns to Obi-Wan, but find

him on one knee. 

“Anakin.” He starts. “My love, my darling, my sweet one, my everything. I love you unconditionally, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” Obi-Wan pulls out a small black box from his pocket. “When we go down these steps, we will live a new life, we will be free. I want to start this new life with you at my side forever. Will you marry me?” 

Anakin nods. “Yes, yes, yes! Obi a million times yes, I’ll marry you.” He says happily, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as Obi-Wan puts a gorgeous black ring on his finger. 

Obi-Wan brings himself up to kiss Anakin passionately, with all the love he feels for him, with everything he’s got. 

“Ready for our new life, Ani?” Obi asks, his hand locked with Anakin’s. 

“With you, I’m ready for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> let them be married and happy please


End file.
